


[podfic] Crimes and Misdemeanors

by heardtheowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which there is burglary, conjugation of English verbs and then sexy times in a closet with Derek Hale. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Crimes and Misdemeanors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crimes and Misdemeanors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488596) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



cover art by heardtheowl

### Streaming Audio

Just in case the player is invisible, streaming is available by clicking through the MP3 link.

 

### Download

[MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Crimes%20and%20Misdemeanors.mp3) | 00:15:20 | 21 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Crimes%20and%20Misdemeanors.m4b) | 00:15:20 | 17 MB


End file.
